Hogwarts
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Cuándo Draco Malfoy recibió su carta, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Realmente su familia, su Casa son una frivolidad? Los primeros momentos del blondo mago en Hogwarts y desde un poco antes. Oh sí, estar en Hogwarts sería interesante y, más que nada, un sueño hecho realidad.../Advertencias adentro/ Gracias por los reviews y demás. [¡Y se terminó!]
1. Chapter 1

**...**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto.

 ** _Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 100_**

 _ **¡Ay Marsha! ¿En qué me he ido a meter?**_

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo I**

…

Un Malfoy – sin importar su edad – debía de comportarse, sí, eso ya era sabido en la aristocrática familia de _magos Sangre Pura_.

" _Compostura y apariencia."_

Era uno de sus tantos lemas, ante cualquier cosa, siempre tener aquella mascara de frialdad, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento pero imponiendo respeto, y hasta miedo, con ese simple gesto.

 _Oh bueno, esa era la fachada._

Pero detrás de las grandes paredes de _Malfoy Manor_ se podía ver una familia cálida. Sí, felizmente cálida. Y eso quedó demostrado cuando el pequeño heredero rubio recibió su carta para Hogwarts, mientras era abrazado y felicitado por sus padres.

* * *

 **Sinceramente no sé qué me está dando con apuntarme en retos** _ **así**_ **pero qué más da, ha de ser la adrenalina (?)**

 **¡Bien, entonces! Hola gente, aquí yo, experimentando con Draco Malfoy en esta ocasión xD no me extenderé mucho: Perdonen cualquier error y desde ya gracias por reviews y demás.**

 **¡Ya saben críticas, comentarios, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

…

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto.

 ** _Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 200_**

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo II**

…

Draco Lucius Malfoy, único heredero de _Malfoy Manor_ sonrió radiante, de una forma anormal en un Malfoy – cabe aclarar – y corriendo escaleras arriba, se dirigió a su extensa recamara al tiempo que llamaba a Dobby, su _elfo domestico_ favorito, y se preparaba para ir al _Callejón Diagón._

 _Al fin de cuentas un Malfoy no tenía por qué esperar._

Mientras tanto en el despacho del patriarca de la familia, ambos rubios mayores ya preparados – al fin de cuentas solo habían tenido que darse un que otro retoque – le echaban una detallada mirada a la lista de materiales que su primogénito necesitaría en el colegio y se dividían _las tareas._

—Entonces tú ve por los libros, Lucius. —dijo la mujer albina y de ojos grises, vestida con _un vestido princesa_ color vino.

El blanquecino mago asintió. —Mientras que tú llevaras a Draco a la tienda de Madam Malkin para que se pruebe las túnicas.—dijo al beber un trago de su Whisky de Fuego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño rubio observó con ojos aburridos el local, ciertamente no le hacía mucha gracia probarse túnicas antes que tener su varita, por eso en cuanto pudo inició conversación.

 _Aunque nunca espero el conocer a Harry Potter…_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _ **Hay una última cosa que quiero aclarar, este reto consiste en escribir un fic de 10 capítulos seguidos entre sí, y que en cada uno debo agregar 100 palabras, ósea en el primer capítulo fueron 100, ahora 200 y cuando esto termine se supone deben ser 1.000 palabras.**_

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

…

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 ** _Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 300_**

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo III**

…

En cuanto la familia Malfoy apareció en _King's Cross_ , encaminándose hacia _la plataforma 9 ¾_ , los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, tanto por parte de los otros magos que sabían quiénes eran y por los _muggles_ que los desconocían. Sí, no era algo extraño cuando se trataba de los aristócratas blondos. Con su caminar elegante, emanando esa arrogancia característica tan suya e imponiendo respeto con cada paso, los tres magos llegaron a su destino; y sin problemas, debajo de toda esa mascara frívola y burlona, Narcissa pudo reconocer la emoción en los orbes plateados de su hijo único.

Con un intercambio de miradas significativas y un asentimiento de cabezas, el niño Sangre Pura corrió hacía la división de la plataforma 9 y la plataforma 10, empujando su carrito al dar cada paso. Cuando Draco volvió a abrir los ojos – los cuales había cerrado al estar muy cerca de la pared de ladrillos – observó fascinado el _Expreso de Hogwarts_ , ignorando a las decenas de estudiantes que se encontraban en el mismo lugar que él y sólo prestando atención a sus padres cuando se aparecieron al lado suyo.

Una vez con sus cosas subidas en el tren, llegó la despedida.

—Gana muchos puntos para Slytherin, Draco. —dijo en mago de largos cabellos rubios platinados, levantando el mentón.

El mago de 11 años asintió, sonriendo burlón. —Así lo haré, padre.

—Severus dijo que cuando llegues al castillo te dará tu regalo. —avisó la bruja mientras alisaba la túnica de su primogénito, haciendo desaparecer las arrugas inexistentes. — En cuanto seas seleccionado ve y envíame una carta, sin importar qué. —añadió al mirar fijamente a su heredero.

Y los dos hombres Malfoy leyeron entre líneas:

 _No importa en qué Casa quedes, te seguiremos amando._

Y con la seguridad brillando en sus ojos, subió al tren…

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	4. Chapter 4

…

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 ** _Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 400_**

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo IV**

…

Con la primera persona que el chico blanquecino se cruzó, mientras buscaba un compartimento vacío, fue con su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, un niño italiano de su misma edad y, en un tácito acuerdo, ambos magos jóvenes comenzaron a buscar un compartimento vacío o, paralelamente, uno ocupado por sus otros amigos.

—Pensé que te irías a estudiar al extranjero. —dijo el Malfoy como quien no quiere la cosa.

El mago moreno sonrió de lado, escondiendo su nerviosismo al mirar un compartimiento ocupado por Hufflepuff de cuarto.

—Madre no tenía ganas de hacer todo el papeleo necesario, además, no hay nada mejor que estar con mis amigos en Slytherin. —comentó _tranquilamente_ el italiano.

El Malfoy alzó una ceja de esa forma tan suya, interrogando con su mirada al contrario. —¿No decías acaso que Pansy terminaría en Hufflepuff?

—Sabes que solo lo decía para molestar a Pans, Draco. —dijo al mover una de sus manos, quitándole importancia al hecho. —Oh, Greg y Vin están aquí. —añadió campante al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento a su izquierda. —Hola, chicos. —saludó al sentarse al lado de Goyle.

Por su lado, el blondo asintió la cabeza mirando a sus amigos antes de volver a fijar sus orbes sobre el Zabini. —Asique Parkinson fue quien se me adelanto y chantajeo a tu madre para que vinieras. —dijo burlón.

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, Pansy Parkinson, una chica de su misma edad de cabello hasta los hombros, lacio y negro, apareció de trompada adentro del compartimiento.

—¡Chicos! —gritó prácticamente en el oído del Malfoy.

—Hola a ti también, Pans. —dijo sarcástico el moreno de ojos castaños.

Fue olímpicamente ignorado, cabe aclarar.

—¡Dicen que en el tercer compartimiento del vagón continuo esta Harry Potter! —exclamó la joven bruja.

Ciertamente ninguno de los niños _Sangre Pura_ – siquiera los que lo acompañaron, dígase Crabbe y Goyle – supo cuál fue el apremio de Draco Malfoy por salir de ese lugar e ir hacia donde la pelinegra había dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pálido mago mentiría si dijera que no le había costado esconder su sonrisa emocionada, al fin de cuentas el famoso _Niño-Qué-Vivió_ se le había escapado en la tienda de Madam – todo a causa de la sorpresa que lo había atrapado – por eso luego de soltar un largo suspiro y decirle a sus amigos que interfirieran solo si era necesario.

Draco abrió la puerta del compartimiento enfrente suyo…

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	5. Chapter 5

…

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 ** _Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 500_**

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo V**

…

Pasó su mirada plateada por todo el lugar y en cuanto notó a la mata de cabellos azabaches que aparentaban ser un nido de pájaros, sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada al Potter quién le miraba sin entender a qué se refería. —Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿No? —añadió el blondo para explicarse.

—Sí. —respondió Harry, y Draco pudo notar cierta timidez en el tono que utilizó.

— _¿Estará mirando a los grandotes? —_ pensó el primogénito de Lucius Malfoy al notar la mirada del niño de las gafas. —Oh, ellos son Crabbe y Goyle. —presentó al señalar respectivamente a sus amigos. —Y yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. —se presentó, orgulloso.

En cuanto escuchó una risita, la cual quería ser ocultada con una débil tos, su ceño se frunció levemente y, aunque ninguno de los que se encontraban allí – exceptuando a Gregory y Vincent – notó la amenaza pintada en las orbes plateadas, tan brillantes como las llamas de un dragón, el aura peligrosa si dio escalofríos.

 _Sí, el llamarse Draco le venía_ _ **como anillo al dedo**_ _al pequeño heredero Malfoy…_

El niño mago posó su pesada mirada sobre quien se había atrevido a reírse de él. Chasqueó la lengua. Weasley tenía que ser.

—¿Mi nombre te parece gracioso? No necesito preguntar quién eres, mi padre me dijo que los Weasley son pelirrojos, pecosos y con más hijos de los que pueden mantener. —dicho esto volvió a fijar sus ojos en Harry y añadió. —No tardaras en darte cuenta que algunas familias de mago son mejores que otras Potter. Supongo que no querrás estar con la clase incorrecta y yo puedo ayudarte en eso. —y extendió su mano esperando que el niño de la cicatriz la estrechara.

—Creo que yo solo puedo darme cuenta de eso, gracias. —respondió el azabache con frialdad.

Y si no fuera quién era, el rostro de _Dragón_ sería un poema ante la sorpresa. Evitando el ruborizarte, siseó:

—Yo, de ser tú, tendría cuidado, Potter. —y luego de decir un par de cosas más volvió a su compartimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el blanquecino se sentó de mala gana al lado de Blaise y Pansy cuestiono qué había pasado, enfurruñado contestó:

—Desde hoy ese _Cara Rajada_ es mi enemigo.

Por un breve momento el silencio se adueñó del compartimiento y sus cuatro ocupantes restantes se miraron entre sí, finalmente fue Zabini el que se atrevió a hablar.

—Pero, él es _el Niño-Qué-Vivió_. —dijo cautela.

—Y yo, un Malfoy.

Cuándo finalmente la tensión abanó el ambiente, y una agradable charla, inundada de bromas y risitas suaves y puras, se pudieron apreciar en el compartimiento de los niños ricos, en todo el tren se escuchó una voz dando aviso de que pronto llegarían a su destino. Y, luego de salir de un estrecho sendero Hagrid, un semi-gigante, dijo:

—¡En un segundo , tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts!

Los ojos del rubio brillaron como nunca en la vida.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Por si alguien no recuerda, o no sabe, en el primer libro reza: Draco (Dragón) Malfoy…**_

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	6. Chapter 6

…

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 600**_

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo VI**

…

Hacia un rato que el guardabosques los había dejado con McDonagall , una bruja que parecía bastante exigente, quién les había explicado lo básico sobre el colegio en esos momentos – aunque ninguno de los cinco magos había prestado mucha atención a la introducción de la profesora – y ahora, se encontraban a instantes de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Draco sentía sus manos sudadas, las cuales cerraba y abría dejando entrever su nerviosismo el cual hacía a sus ojos brillar; intercambiando miradas con sus amigos, asintió para luego dar una gran inhalación.

Las gigantescas puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y por ellas pasó la profesora de Transfiguración seguida por el numeroso grupo compuesto por los primeros años quiénes miraban curiosos el lugar que, como cada año, se encontraba decorado para la ocasión. Formados uno tras del otro, los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts siguieron a paso un tanto apresurado a la bruja, turnando su mirada entre las mesas de las Casas, los fantasmas, la mesa de los profesores, y como olvidar el techo hechizado que dejaba ver la noche estrellada; ante las instrucciones de la mujer mayor todos y cada uno de los niños quedaron enfrentados a los demás alumnos, dándole la espalda a la mesa de los profesores.

 _Y, con solo verlos se podía notar sus nervios aumentar al ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas…_

El blondo _Sangre Pura_ ignoró las miradas todo lo posible – porque vamos, que de algo debía servir ser un Malfoy – y, mostrándose _tranquilo_ , posó sus orbes plateadas en el techo encantado, sonriendo de lado ante lo maravilloso que era y olvidándose un poco de sus nervios a causa de su pronta _Selección_. Suspiró. Por alguna razón, esa fuerte emoción que había sentido desde que la carta le había llegado – la cual desató ese cumulo de sentimientos – se había calmado un poco, sólo un poco, y era algo tan contradictorio de pensar que eso había sucedido en cuanto entró en el gigantesco lugar, estando a tan poquito de _su destino_ en Hogwarts; no, se dijo, si lo pensaba mejor, se había comenzado a olvidar de sus nervios en cuanto fijó su atención en los detalles, en la decoración, en el techo, resumiendo, lo que lo estaba manteniendo sereno era lo de siempre:

 _La magia._

Porque, que él fuera un mago _Sangre Pura_ , heredero de una antigua familia y que viviera en el _Mundo Mágico_ desde siempre, no quitaba el hecho de que la magia le pareciera maravillosa, única y especial.

 _Que lograra cosas inigualables…_

En cuanto McDonagall acomodó un taburete con un viejo sombrero encima enfrente de los primeros años, Draco dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores, escaneándola, en cuanto su mirada se encontró con una negra que pertenecía a uno de los profesores, y este asintió, sintió la seguridad necesaria para lo que venía.

El tener a su padrino allí, apoyándolo, le tranquilizaba.

Luego de que el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ terminara su canción, y los aplausos pararan, la bruja al lado de éste comenzó a llamar, dando inicio a la selección con una Hufflepuff.

—Crabbe, Vincent.

— _ **¡SLYTHERIN!**_

Y Draco sonrió ladino, con la burla pintada en sus orbes al ver que Pansy sonreía victoriosa y Blaise maldecía con resignación.

—Malfoy, Draco.

"… _ **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de espíritu…"**_

En cuanto el sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza, todo fue oscuro.

"… _ **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales…"**_

Y escuchó la suave voz en sus oídos.

"… _ **O tal vez estés en la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw…"**_

— _ **¡SLYTHERIN!**_

"… _ **O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos…"**_

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	7. Chapter 7

…

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 **Aclaración:** Las escenas que en encuentran entre comillas – por ejemplo la del principio de este capítulo – son recuerdos.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 700**_

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo VII**

…

"— _ **Interesante, muy interesante, aquí hay mucho para elegir.**_ _**—**_ _dijo el sombrero pensante, su voz retumbando en la cabeza del blondo._ _**—En lo que se debe, tienes la valentía de un Gryffindor, la perseverancia de un Hufflepuff, la mente dispuesta de Ravenclaw y la astucia Slytherin."**_

El pequeño Malfoy dio un profundo suspiro, intentando no ponerse nervioso.

— _ **Pero, tienes todo lo necesario para ser un…—**_ _volvió a hablar, con un deje de suspenso que desquició un poco al niño mago._ _**—¡SLYTHERIN!"**_

Y con la elección del sombrero retumbando en sus tímpanos, este le fue quitado de la cabeza y el blanquecino no pudo evitar sonreír, irradiando la felicidad que sentía mientras se dirigía a la primera mesa a la derecha, saludando con asentimiento de cabeza a Crabbe y Goyle quienes le habían dejado un lugar libre a su lado, una vez sentado y luego de saludar a los otros miembros de su Casa, miró la mesa de los profesores, sintiéndose feliz al ver que Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, Jefe de Slytherin y su padrino, sonreía de forma imperceptible – para quienes no lo conocían bien – mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Al tiempo que esperaba que Pansy y Blaise se les unieran – porque estaba seguro que también estarían entre las serpientes – miraba con más atención su mesa, descubriendo recién a _El Barón Sanguinario_ , el fantasma de Slytherin.

Una vez que Minerva McDonagall enrolló el pergamino entre sus manos para ir a sentarse en su lugar correspondiente en la mesa en el fondo del salón, luego de que el italiano fuese enviado a Slytherin, el banquete de bienvenida dio comienzo finalizadas unas palabras de Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. Y, manteniendo su compostura y elegancia, los nuevos Slytherin hablaban entre ellos entre bocado y bocado, al mismo tiempo Draco recordaba una de las tantas cosas habladas en el Expreso.

"—Entonces…—dijo la pelinegra jugando con su varita. —¿En cuál de las Casa creen que iremos a caer? —cuestionó como quién no quiere la cosa. —Slytherin, ¿Obvio, no? —se respondió ella misma.

Por su parte Crabbe comía unas ranas de chocolate, Goyle una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores – haciendo una mueca al comer una con sabor a vomito – y Draco leía un libro nuevo, sintetizando, el único que le prestó atención fue el Zabini.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Pans. —dijo el moreno burlón.

Parkinson alzó una ceja. —¿A no? —preguntó perspicaz.

—No. —fue la escuálida pero maliciosa respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿En qué Casa crees que quedaremos, Blaisy? —dijo al cruzarse de brazos y mirar retadoramente a su amigo.

—Si me lo preguntas. —la chica de orbes negros puso los ojos en blanco y Draco miró con interés al moreno. —Greg y Vin irían a Hufflepuff. —los nombrados miraron incrédulos al italiano. —Draco, pues…él de seguro termina en Ravenclaw. —dijo al mirar de reojo al rubio, quién negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente. —Tú Pans, estoy seguro que te sortean en Gryffindor con los leones. —la bruja lo miró ofendida mientras el Malfoy reía, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

—Bueno, Pansy, tú siempre te quejas cuando Blaise te dice Hufflepuff. —comentó burlón el heredero de Malfoy Manor.

—¿Y tú, Blaise? —preguntó Crabbe, curioso.

—Slytherin, por supuesto. —respondió creído.

Parkinson, aun cruzada de brazos pero con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando enojados siseó: —¿Quieres apostar?

Zabini le miró interesado.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó al acomodarse mejor en su lugar.

—Cinco _galleons_. —contestó la bruja, sonriendo gatunamente.

—Acepto.

 _Y Draco sinceramente pensó que Blaise acababa de hacer un pacto con el demonio…_ "

En esos precisos momentos la chica Slytherin dijo _casualmente_ , sonriendo victoriosa:

—¿Cuándo debo esperar mis _galleons, Blaisie_?

Provocando que el único rubio del quinteto casi no pudiera ocultar una carcajada que prometía, ser estridente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que el banquete terminó y el director los despidió, el Prefecto de Slytherin guío a todos los de primer año – que, seamos sinceros, no eran muchos – hacia las mazmorras en donde se encontraba su Casa, explicándoles lo básico como por ejemplo el evitar a _Peeves_ , o en todo caso, y lo que era más divertido, llamar al _Barón Sanguinario_. Estando frente a una pared de ladrillos, el Prefecto susurró:

—Magia antigua.

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 800**_

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **…**

En cuanto Draco entró en su habitación, la cual sólo compartía con Blaise gracias a Merlín, rápidamente supo cuál era su cama al ver su baúl a los pies de esta, pero el querer tirarse con rapidez sobre las suaves sabanas pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto detecto una jaula con un búho real sobre su mesa de noche, la sorpresa, como la curiosidad y la desconfianza se pintaron en su rostro. Acercándose con cautela al animal enjaulado lo examinó con la mirada, él no tenía un búho ya que al ir al _Callejón Diagón_ ninguno de sus progenitores le había comprado algún compañero emplumado, asique ¿Cómo había terminado en su habitación, al lado de su cama, aquella ave?

"—Severus dijo que cuando llegues al castillo te dará tu regalo. —"

Ante ese recuerdo el mago de 11 años abrió los ojos, sonriendo al mirar al búho real, al tiempo que notaba un pedazo de pergamino debajo de la jaula. Cuando lo agarró entre sus manos, ya no tuvo dudas de cómo había llegado aquella ave a su habitación, y que ahora le pertenecía.

 _Bienvenido a Slytherin, Draco._

 _Aquí está tu regalo, sé que te gustara._

 _S.S_

—¿Cómo le llamaras? —cuestionó el mago italiano con diversión.

Malfoy saltó en su lugar, con los cabellos de la nuca parados y maldiciendo a ciertos italianos que sin la necesidad de un hechizo parecían silenciosos fantasmas.

—¡Por Salazar, Blaise! —se quejó el chico de cejas rubias. —¿Cómo demonios le haces para no hacer ruido? —dijo enfurruñado.

El pelinegro ignoró el berrinche de su mejor amigo, acomodándose en su cama correspondiente, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de ésta.

—¿Entonces? —insistió el moreno, sonriendo divertido.

El blondo suspiró, mientras que el ave de oscuras alas – a la cual acaba de sacar de su jaula – miraba todo de una forma que parecía analítica, estando parada sobre uno de los hombros del pequeño mago. Con suavidad, el primer año acarició la cabeza del animal al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y miraba a la otra serpiente.

—Orión.

Fue lo único que dijo, sonriendo arrogante y con ese brillo especial, alegre, en sus ojos para luego, con un pase de varita, convocar un pedazo de pergamino, tinta y pluma, al fin de cuentas aún debía enviarle la carta que su madre le había exigido; sonrió para sí, a pesar de lo dicho por sus padres, él sabía que el haber terminado en Slytherin los haría muy felices. Una vez que el búho real se encontrase en camino hacia la mansión, llevando la carta con _la buena nueva_ , Draco se dejó caer en su cama, mirando el techo de ésta sin mirar realmente, metido en sus profundos pensamientos.

 _Ah sí, es como si se encontrara en la luna…_

—Es real…—escuchó susurrar a Blaise.

—¿Qué? —dijo, confundido.

El dueño de las orbes castañas se acomodó mejor en su lugar, suspirando pero sonriendo de una forma _un tanto_ extraña.

—A partir de mañana comenzaremos las clases en el castillo, como alumnos oficiales del colegio. —explicó con simpleza, con un tono de voz suave, algo adormecido, como si tuviera miedo de hablar más fuerte. —Estamos en Hogwarts, Draco, es como un sueño hecho realidad. —añadió para luego mirar al Malfoy, quién se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en su cama. —¿Es real, no? —interrogó.

El otro _Sangre Pura_ calló por unos instantes, mirando todo a su alrededor para eventual fijar sus ojos en el uniforme que se encontraba pulcramente doblado y limpio sobre los pies de su cama, con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en él. Sonrió inconscientemente.

—Claro que es real, _Blaisie_. —confirmó al asentir con la cabeza y volver a acostarse sobre sus suaves sabanas.

El nombrado frunció el ceño, bufando y poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero aun así no puedo evitar reír ante la afirmación de su mejor amigo.

 _Todo era real, genuinamente real, por Merlín._

—Somos Slytherin. —dijo el mago italiano prácticamente a la nada.

—Sí. —contestó el aristócrata de orbes color plata.

—Deberemos ser cautelosos con los miembros de las demás Casas.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —De haber terminado en otra Casa, igual tendríamos esa necesidad, por ser quienes somos. —dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

El más alto suspiró.

—¿Y Potter?

El heredero de _Malfoy Manor_ arqueó una ceja, extrañado ante el cambio de tema. —¿Qué con _el Cara Rajada_? —preguntó.

—¿Realmente lo consideras tu _némesis_? —preguntó curioso el moreno.

—Claro, aunque eventualmente reiniciaré mis planes para ser su amigo. —dijo como si nada, dejando notar ese orgullo en su voz.

Blaise rió.

—Ya me parecía. —comentó burlón. —Aunque para eso pasara mucho tiempo, cuando tu disgusto por su rechazo pase, y tu orgullo este como siempre. —picó un poco.

Draco bufó. —Duérmete ya, Zabini. —gruñó completamente enfurruñado.

* * *

 _ **Puede que este capítulo haya quedado un pelín confuso – y lo lamento – pero en el siguiente capítulo trataré de explicarme mejor…**_

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 900**_

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **…**

Narcissa tocó suavemente la gran e imponente puerta del despacho de su esposo, y sólo cuando escuchó provenir de su interior un _"adelante"_ , entró en el lugar, pasando inconscientemente sus arregladas manos por la tela de su vestido. _Al fin de cuentas tenía una vaga idea a que se debía todo eso._ Ya sentada en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio de madera pulida del mago más alto, lo primero que la Black- Malfoy notó no fue que Lucius se encontraba bastante nervioso y trataba de esconderlo al servirse una copa de Whisky de Fuego, más bien fue al búho de plumaje negro, como la noche, que se encontraba campantemente apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón que pertenecía al rubio.

Arqueando una de sus extremadamente rubias – prácticamente albinas – cejas, la bruja conectó su mirada con la del Malfoy. Como toda respuesta el serio hombre señaló una carta cerrada que se encontraba descansando sobre el centro de la mesa.

—Es de Draco.

Y eso fue todo lo que la refinada mujer necesitó para agarrar entre sus manos el sobre con torpeza, abrirlo con rapidez y comenzar a leer en voz alta:

 _Queridos Padre y Madre:_

 _Soy feliz de informales que he quedado en Slytherin, al igual que los otros chicos, y por ello Blaise perdió un par de_ _ **galleons**_ _en una apuesta con Pansy._

 _Sí, yo tampoco sé qué pensó al apostar algo así con Parkinson._

Ante esto la rubia negó divertida, sonriendo cariñosa.

—Esa niña si sabe cómo aprovecharse. —comentó tranquilamente el patriarca de la familia. —Hablando de apuestas, Severus me debe entonces veinte _galleons_. —pensó en voz alta.

La bruja miró al otro _mago_ _Sangre Pura_ , poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Realmente apostaron algo tan infantil? —cuestionó incrédula.

Lucius se encogió de hombros. —Tiempo libre, Cissa, tiempo libre. —fue lo único que dijo.

La nombrada suspiró y siguió leyendo.

 _Como padre dijo, al ser tan pocos Slytherin podemos compartir de a dos los cuartos; no sé si agradecer, o no, compartir cuarto con Zabini, puede que los dos._

 _Lo primero que me recibió al entrar en mi cuarto fue el regalo de mi padrino, ¿No es precioso? Le llamé Orión, y no, aún no he podido darle las gracias a Severus._

 _En fin, mañana les contaré más, buenas noches._

 _Draco._

En cuanto la blonda terminó su lectura, el hombre de largos cabellos rubios platinados le dio un último trago a su bebida.

—Lo consentirás, ¿No? —interrogó, o más bien, afirmó, el dueño de las plateadas orbes.

—¿Tú que crees? —fue la alegre respuesta de la aristócrata bruja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se dirigió junto con Blaise hacía su Sala Común, mirando de muerte a Parkinson quién había osado el pasar por su cuarto, golpeando la puerta – solamente para ver si los despertaba, no es que pidiera permiso, exactamente – para luego, con un suave movimiento de varita usar un hechizo amplificador en su voz para con una sonrisa maliciosa provocar que el moreno terminara en el piso al lado de su cama, y el otro Slytherin de alguna forma se golpeara la frente contra respaldo de su cama. La serpiente italiana por su parte miraba de reojo al blondo, lanzándole miradas poco alegres a la bruja de ojos negros, al fin de cuentas él no estaba feliz ante el golpe seco que se había llevado contra el frío piso de piedra de las mazmorras; rogándole a Merlín un poco de paciencia, Zabini suspiró resignado y pasó unos de sus brazos sobre los hombros del blanquecino.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer algo. —advirtió serio. —Recuerda que no estamos en casa, hay que mantener apariencias. —añadió, sonriendo de lado.

El hijo de Lucius miró _ofendidísimo_ a su mejor amigo. —Ya lo sé, _Blaisie_. —siseó con _resignación_ el Malfoy.

Y por alguna razón a Blaise le pareció escuchar:

" _Compostura y apariencia."_

Aunque el brillo malicioso que bailaba en los ojos de Draco no lo terminaban de convencer. Al mismo tiempo el otro niño mago sonreía interiormente, pensando que su mejor amigo lo conocía bastante bien.

Al llegar a la Sala Común ambos _magos_ _Sangre Pura_ notaron que por lo menos la mitad de los demás primeros años estaban reunidos allí, y que un poco más alejado, solo al lado de la chimenea se encontraba el Jefe de su Casa, Severus Snape. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con el chico italiano y que éste se fuera a hablar con Greg y Vin, Draco se acercó al mago de oscuros cabellos como la túnica que utilizaba.

—Gracias por Orión. —dijo el heredero de _Malfoy Manor_ al estar parado frente al profesor de Posiciones.

Snape arqueó una ceja, observando interrogante a su ahijado, aunque tenía una idea a lo que se refería.

—¿Orión? —interrogó.

—El búho. —explicó brevemente. —¿El que casi todos los de primero estemos reunidos aquí tiene algo que ver con _esa charla especial_? —cuestionó el blondo, suspicaz, y una mirada por parte de Severus le bastó.

Ya con todos los nuevos Slytherin reunidos, Snape comenzó a hablar:

—Bienvenidos sean todos a Slytherin. —dijo el hombre de ojos tan negros como la noche. —Estoy seguro que para ninguno de ustedes es desconocida la fama de esta noble Casa: la menos querida en Hogwarts, y por eso es necesario que se cuiden entre ustedes. —los niños asintieron. —Recuerden, los Slytherin somos una familia, sin importar el camino que tomen en el futuro. —añadió con seguridad.

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** ¿Además de Malfoy OoC a mi parecer? Pues que no tengo idea de para donde se encamina esto. Y ahorita, me estoy comenzando a guiar por el primer libro y tantito la primera película, aparentemente…

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 1.000**_

 _ **Marsha llora, las musas la abrazan y las medusas observan, dándole la despedida a su pequeño bebé y es que se ha terminado todo, haciendo nacer la emoción…**_

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **…**

Ante lo dicho por el serio pelinegro tanto Malfoy, como el resto de las serpientes que se encontraban en la Sala Común – una mezcla entre los primeros años y los años restantes – pudo leer entre líneas:

 _Sin importar el bando que eventualmente elijan, aquí debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros porque existe un lazo especial._

—No deben de tener miedo. —aclaró Snape al mirar a los pequeños magos, con el mentón levantado. —Pero si deben ser cautelosos, y deben saber que para lo que necesiten pueden contar conmigo también. —añadió, sonriendo imperceptiblemente al ver la seguridad y el alivio pintado los rostros de los niños de 11 años.

Finalizando su breve discurso Severus dijo solemne, con la arrogancia y el orgullo notándose en su mirada: —Sean buenos Slytherin y ganen muchos puntos para su casa.

Una vez dicho esto, cada quién siguió con sus cosas, yendo la mayoría de los miembros de la Casa verde y plata hacía el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Sonriendo malicioso, movió los labios al tiempo que blandía suavemente su varita apuntando en una dirección distraídamente, antes de hacerle una señal a los grandotes y al mago italiano para salir de las mazmorras.

Cuando al poco tiempo Pansy Parkinson, dio un grito ensordecedor al notar que su preciado uniforme había sido cambiado por el de los leones, agregando los colores de la Casa rival de una forma demasiado _llamativa_ , el culpable de su _miseria_ se encontraba riendo divertido entre los corredores del castillo.

 _Y así, de a poquito, Draco Malfoy fue haciéndose fama…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"—Las paredes de ese castillo tienen oídos y ojos. —"

Con aquel recuerdo gravado en su mente, Zabini agitó su varita, poniendo una barrera silenciadora alrededor de ellos cuatro, ya que el que la mayoría de los magos mayores que conocía – los que estudiaron en Hogwarts, claro – dijeran _eso_ casi como un mantra debía que significar algo.

El blondo arqueó una ceja, mirando curioso al pelinegro, Crabbe y Goyle sólo se miraron entre sí.

—¿Lo han notado? —preguntó el de orbes castañas.

—¿El que los adultos actúan extraño? —cuestionó Gregory.

—Como si estuvieran nerviosos. —añadió Vincent.

—Conocemos a nuestros padres. —dijo el blanquecino. —Aunque intenten ocultarlo, sabemos cuándo pasa algo _raro_. —Draco expuso seguro lo que los cuatro pensaban.

—Anoche escuche hablar a unos chicos de quinto antes de ir a dormir. —comentó el primer año italiano.

—¿Y? —apremió uno de los grandotes.

—Creo que tiene que ver con el _Innombrable_. —dijo Zabini, los tres magos restantes palidecieron. —Puede que regrese. —y con eso el miedo se apoderó de todos.

El heredero de _Malfoy Manor_ , demostrando ese liderazgo que parecía poseer se ubicó al frente de sus amigos, con el mentón levantado y mirando adelante, teniendo el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de molestia.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? —dijo cortante. Ante la nula respuesta se giró, mirando a sus compañeros de Casa y notando que estos no entendían a lo que se refería. —El que el _Lord_ vuelva o no, no nos concierne, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. —argumentó con esa mascara de frialdad, _marca Malfoy_.

—Eso no es cierto. —dijeron el par de pelinegros corpulentos.

Malfoy los fulminó con la mirada.

Blaise, por su parte, negó con la cabeza, mirando serio a su mejor amigo. —Aunque nuestras familias no estén enlistadas entre las tropas de _Quién-Tú-Sabes_. —escalofríos. —No significa que su regreso no nos afecte. —razonó al cruzarse de brazos, apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

El dueño de las orbes plateadas crispó los labios. —Nuestros padres tuvieron la astucia suficiente para librarse de _él_ y seguir con vida. Nosotros seguiremos sus pasos. —siseó para nada contento.

Las serpientes restantes suspiraron, mirándose entre sí.

 _Si había algo que conocían del primogénito de los Malfoy era lo necio que podía llegar a ser en ciertas ocasiones._

—De todas formas. —intervino Crabbe. —Es mejor ser cautelosos.

A regañadientes, el blanquecino mago asintió.

—Aunque _no nos afecte._ _—_ remarcó lo último. —Siempre es mejor tener cuidado con las situaciones _peligrosas._ _—_ finalizó para con un movimiento de varita hacer desaparecer el hechizo puesto por el chico de ojos castaños y seguir con su camino.

— _Sólo espero que esto realmente se innecesario. —_ fue lo último que el pequeño Malfoy pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez acomodado en el que ya sería su lugar oficial en la mesa de su Casa – en un acuerdo tácito, por supuesto –, Draco miró expectante cuando el gran número de aves entró en el Gran Comedor, dejando con su respectivo destinatario sobres, cajas y demás regalos. Dejando de lado su desayuno, el rubio sonrió de lado en cuanto Orión dejó una caja de chocolates de su marca favorita enfrente de sus ojos; con un brillo bailando en sus ojos, el único hijo de los Malfoy agarró con una de sus manos la pequeña esquela que sobresalía de la caja.

Y, ocultado su sonrisa alegre con una arrogante el niño de 11 años leyó:

 _Felicidades, no esperaba menos de ti, Dragón;_

 _Tu padre también se encuentra feliz, pero ya sabes como es._

El joven _mago Sangre Pura_ aguantó el querer soltar una risita, era como si su madre estuviese a su lado hablándole, cuando en realidad había escrito una nota corta con lo necesario.

 _Como regalo te envió tus chocolates favoritos, si quieres más sabes que sólo debes pedirlo._

 _Mamá._

En cuanto terminó de leer, el pedazo de pergamino desapareció.

— _Mejor prevenir…_

Cuando Bulstrode Millicent – otra Slytherin de primer año – entró en la lista negra del heredero de Lucius Malfoy, el resto de la Casa de las serpientes hizo una nota mental para su propia supervivencia:

 _Nunca, de los nunca, tocar los chocolates – o dulces en general – de Draco Malfoy…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estando en el salón en el cual Snape impartía su clase, los más cercanos al blondo mago pudieron notar que aquel brillo peligroso en sus ojos desapareció en cuanto Severus comenzó con el sermón del primer día, e hizo pasar vergüenza al Potter.

 _Realmente estar en Hogwarts sería entretenido…_

* * *

 _ **Última Nota:**_

 _ **Y ha llegado el final, sinceramente espero les haya gustado este fic, que se ha convertido en uno de mis bebés – aunque todos son mis bebés – y en el cual la emoción me llevó a los cielos en cada capítulo, ya que ame escribir esta historia.**_

 _ **Lo que si me queda algo que decir: mi idea, al escribir esto, era el poder ver cómo fue, qué sintió otro personaje, lo natural fue que escribiera de uno de mis PF de HP, y ciertamente este reto me vino "como anillo al dedo". Realmente no estoy segura de haber logrado dejar ver con claridad mi objetivo pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado.**_

 _ **Y tal vez que sea mi primer fic de más de cuatro capítulos seguidos terminado tenga que ver con la emoción…**_

 **Por una última vez en este fic:**

 **Perdonen cualquier tipo de error. Gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 _ **¡Nos vemos en otra historia!**_


End file.
